


Pretty Boy

by NastyBambino



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Peter likes to wear make-up and pretty clothes sometimes, casual feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Peter has a little secret, and Tony is supportive.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I remember seeing you post something about feminization so that's what I want 😱 I'm feeling soft ATM though so hmm maybe Tony finding out Peter has a thing for pretty clothes. Add a pinch of sugar daddy tendencies and lemme see what you got 😊
> 
> I really like casual feminization and this is just great for me tbh and I'm glad I wrote it. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Peter goes into his room in the tower, closing and locking the door behind him. He hooks his phone up to his Bluetooth speaker and plays his favorite playlist made just for Tony’s absence and trying on the clothes in his secret closet bin. He hums along to “Guys My Age” as he pulls said bin out of the dark.

He strips down, kicking the clothes near his laundry basket. He stands with his hands on his hips, fully bare as he thinks about what to wear for the few hours until Tony gets home. Peter decides on pastel blue thigh high socks, a black and white plaid skirt, and his favorite oversized pastel blue sweater; it was something he had specially made with the “Stark Industries” logo across the chest.

After a hesitant thought, he pulls out a pair of white panties, simple and comfortable. He slides the clothes on with practiced ease and twirls in front of his full body mirror. He pulls out a box of make-up from under his bed. His hips sway with the music as he applies his favorite flavored gloss, then he sits on his knees in front of the mirror, carefully doing a perfect cateye on both eyes and grinning proudly at himself for the rare event.

Peter hops up and messes with his curls before losing himself in the music, singing and dancing around in the mirror. Because of this, he doesn’t hear the door unlock nor open behind him and doesn’t see the concern on Tony’s face turn into something of pleasant surprise. He doesn’t startle until he hears a loud wolf whistle; he lets out a yelp and snaps around. Peter pales at seeing Tony leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and a gentle smile on his face. It doesn’t put him at ease after thinking he had more time than he really did.

“H-Hi Tony,” he mutters, tugging at the hem of his sweater and looking down at his feet. He hears Tony walk closer and eventually sees his polished shoes in front of his socked feet. Tony lifts Peter’s chin; he looks at the older man with tearful eyes and gets a frown.

“What’s wrong, princess?” Peter can’t help his blush and sniffles.

“I was scared you’d make fun of me…” Arms close around him and pull him into Tony’s chest, his own arms going around his waist.

“I would never. You look _beautiful_. I love you no matter what: whether dressed to the nines or with ranch dripping down your shirt.” Peter giggles quietly and kisses him on the chin.

“Thank you, daddy.” Tony kisses his head then stands back, getting a better look at him then glancing at the open bin.

“Quite a collection there. Love the sweater.” He winks at him. Peter smiles and pulls his sleeves over his hands.

“A little bit of saving can go a long way sometimes.” Tony grabs one of his hands and kisses it.

“You won’t have to worry about saving for pretty things anymore. You won’t have to hide them anymore, either.” Tony pecks his lips. “I love to spoil you.” Peter bites his lip, trying to hold back a grin.

“Can we go shopping, daddy?”

“Of course, baby boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Love casual feminization so much, UGH. Anyway, kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
